The QIA
The QIA (Quantum Infraction Agency) is an international espionage organisation that utilises time-travel technology to prevent changes to the timeline caused by quantum terrorists such as the Reclaimers. History (See also main articles: 2008 Incident and 2248 Incident) In September 2008, scientists at CERN, led by Pierre Tolbert, began their first official test of the Large Hadron Collider. Rather than anything they had been expecting, the test ripped a hole in time and space, a hole that Professor Tolbert named The Window. Leading to a small city in Peru in the year 2247, it was soon discovered that the Window was a means of travelling through time and space. World leaders quickly met to discuss how best to deal with this situation, and somewhere in October or November of 2008, a team of scientists crossed through the Window. Several months of exchanging information and technology with a team from 2247 occurred, leading to both sides discovering how to travel through time. However, during the 2248 incident, a group of terrorists bombed the Peru facility and stole enough technology and research to travel back in time themselves. Overnight, the future changed, turning 2248 from an era of peace, prosperity and scientific pursuit to "a violent, anarchic warzone". As a result, the LHC was dismantled and the Window was closed. However, the threat of time-travelling terrorists could not be ignored, and so, using twenty-third technology and knowledge, Tolbert's team was instructed to build a supercomputer capable of analysing hsitory and identifying any changes, or quantum infractions. This supercomputer, built in Geneva, was named The Eye. Shortly after its completion, the Eye began identifying changes to the timeline, and so the QIA was founded, its remit to send trained Agents back in time to prevent quantum infractions from occurring, and therefore preserving the timeline. The Academy (See main article: The Academy) The Academy is a QIA training facility based in The Hague. Cadets generally train there for around six months, but during their training they are not made aware of the QIA or its remit. Many cadets who graduate from the Academy never become aware of the QIA and are instead offered posts in law enforcement or military forces. As of 2020, only three QIA Agents are known to have not attended or graduated from the Academy: Sarah Cunnington, Enora Gallou and Rupa Kalsi; it is worth noting that all three were recruited by Brent Hall. The QIA as a whole suffered a major setback after the Academy bombing of 2020, where nine cadets were killed and a further three critically injured, leading to a crisis of new personnel (especially for the London Hub, which had already been suffering after Brent Hall left and took a large number of the staff with him). Organisation The Echelon The Echelon are a shadowy group of individuals who are in overall charge of the QIA. Little is known about them, but there is at least one Vice-President, Erik Draper, which would also suggest the possibility of there being a "President". Hubs There are three worldwide Hubs, each of which has its own jurisdictional territory: * The London Hub (sometimes referred to as the European Hub) * The Hong Kong Hub (sometimes referred to as the Asian Hub) * The Washington Hub (sometimes referred to as the North American Hub) Eye Interface Each Hub has its own Eye Interface, a dedicated supercomputer that receives from the Eye all information that is geographically relevant to the Hub. This information is then analysed, classified and sorted by a team of analysts, and relayed to Field Agents as and when is required. In the London Hub, Mike Duncan is responsible for the London Eye Interface. Field Teams Each Hub has a dedicated Field Team, a group of highly trained Agents who travel through time to prevent quantum infractions. Each Field Team is led by a Captain, and requires specialists in areas such as history, tactical planning, technology, munitions and linguistics. The Field Teams use intelligence from the Eye to plan and execute their missions, causing as little damage to the timeline by their own presence in the past as they can. Sweeper Teams Sometimes a Field Team mission can still cause changes to the timeline, particularly in the heat of pursuit of quantum terrorists. This is where the Sweeper Teams come in; after a successful mission the Sweeper Team will then also travel to the past, and painstakingly resolve any problems and minor infractions caused by their colleagues. Specialisms such as planning, analysis, diplomacy and logistics are required for members of the Sweeper Teams. Justice Arrested quantum terrorists are only given a trial if there is a lack of conclusive evidence. Trials are conducted in a specially appointed courtroom, and presided over by a specific judge who is versed in QIA law. In Europe, the designated courtroom is located in Pimlico, London, and the residing judge is Florence Delaney. According to the Statute of Conduct bylaws, legal counsel is permitted in cases where there is no conclusive evidence against a defendant suspected of quantum terrorism. This was invoked in 2018 in the case of Hong Kong vs Argallon, in which Athena Argallon was eventually acquitted, and again in 2020 in the case of London vs Cunnington, in which Sarah Cunnington was convicted of quantum terrorism (although this verdict was later overturned by Erik Draper).Category:Organisations